Kampus
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Third Chapter: Sebuah Cerita Pendek/SSLC/Kardia x Degel/Apakah dengan begini dia akan terus mengingat cerita kebersamaan kami yang pendek ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Kampus**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya_ © _Kurumada Masami_

_Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas_ © _Teshirogi Shiori_

Alternate Universe (College Students' Life). (Possibility of) Out of Character. (Some) Shounen Ai/Boys Love.

# # #

First Chapter : Introduction

# # #

Manusia adalah makhluk yang rumit, terutama jika sudah menyangkut "status" mereka sebagai makhluk sosial. Jika diumpamakan sebagai benang kusut, kerumitannya terletak pada gampang-susahnya mengurainya jadi lurus. Ada yang dengan sekali tarik sudah beres, ada juga yang diurai macam apa pun tetap kusut dan ujungnya tidak menentu.

Hubungan sosial itu ada macam-macam jenisnya, dari keluarga sampai sahabat, dari sahabat sampai kekasih, dan dari kekasih sampai musuh. Tinggal pilih.

Para penghuni kampus, dari mahasiswa sampai dosennya, juga manusia. Mereka juga rumit dan ruwet, kadang-kadang labil, baik itu pikiran atau perasaan. Mungkin malah pikiran dan perasaannya tidak sinkron. Ada juga yang tumpang tindih, galau antara pilihan satu apa dua, atau bisa jadi ada pilihan ketiga.

Ambil Universitas S dan para penghuninya sebagai topik pembahasan. Tentu saja Universitas ini tidak terdiri dari satu fakultas dan satu jurusan saja, begitu banyaknya sampai malas untuk menjabarkannya. Mahasiswa juga bukan Cuma seratus-dua ratus, tapi ribuan, sayangnya yang bisa dibahas mungkin tidak sampai lima puluh, bahkan bisa jadi kurang dari tiga puluh. Karena jumlahnya yang terbatas tersebut, penjabaran akan dilakukan berdasarkan tiap nama.

Kandidat dari jurusan botani diputuskan dua orang. Albafica dan Kardia. Keduanya berambut biru dan memiliki temperamen yang tergolong tidak bagus. Mungkin itu sebabnya keduanya bisa jadi teman baik. Kontras di antara mereka adalah Albafica jauh lebih pendiam dari Kardia, Kardia sakit-sakitan, wajah Albafica sangat cantik, dan wajah Kardia katakanlah tampan.

Kecantikan Albafica bahkan sudah terkenal seantero kampus, bahkan jadi pembicaraan di jurusan lain. Belum lagi spesialisasi yang diambil Albafica adalah bunga mawar. _Sempurna_! Hanya saja namanya bunga mawar itu berduri, dan Albafica adalah bunga mawar yang durinya beracun. Selain susah didekati, barang siapa memaksakan kehendak pasti akan dihancurkan hatinya oleh kata-kata penolakan tegas tanpa basa-basi maupun tendeng aling-aling.

Kalau Kardia, wajahnya standar saja, mungkin sedikit di atas rata-rata. Pastilah banyak yang akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu kalau saja kelakuannya tidak bengal dan kata-katanya tidak kasar. Di balik tiap kelakuannya tersebut, sebenarnya Kardia suka bolak-balik rumah sakit gara-gara penyakit jantung bawaannya.

Selanjutnya, kandidat dari jurusan hukum adalah pemuda tampan yang suka main wanita, lelaki dingin yang Cuma setia pada satu orang, pria arogan yang hanya mau dimengerti oleh pacarnya, dan laki-laki muda yang masih bingung dengan hidupnya. Sebut saja Minos, Rhadamantys, Aiacos, dan Kagaho. Selain Kagaho yang masih tingkat satu, yang lainnya sudah menginjak tahun ketiga.

Satu-satunya yang berasal dari jurusan Psikologi adalaah Aspros. Pria yang menginjak masa-masa tesis tersebut terkenal baik dan kalem di kalangan teman-temannya. Cuma adik kembarnya saja yang tahu bagaimana kelakuan sang kakak saat _bad mood_.

Adik kembar Aspros bernama Defteros, kandidat dari jurusan ilmu gizi, fakultas kedokteran. Selain Defteros, meski berbeda jurusan namun masih sama-sama fakultas kedokteran, adalah seseorang bernama Degel yang mengambil spesialisasi ilmu bedah. Keduanya adalah murid kebanggaan sekaligus terbaik fakultas kedokteran, Universitas S.

Di jurusan seni rupa ada seorang pelukis jenius bernama Alone dan di jurusan seni tari ada seorang gadis bernama Yuzuriha. Baik Alone dan Yuzuriha bisa dikatakan rupawan, tampan dan cantik dalam artian cukup. Cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, cukup untuk membuat orang lain melirik mereka, cukup untuk membuat mereka ditatap sedikit lebih lama dengan kekaguman, dan cukup-cukup saja untuk tidak membuat setiap orang jatuh berlutut di hadapan pesona mereka.

Bukan hanya Alone yang mendapat sebutan jenius, seorang jenius sejati yang lompat kelas dan berhasil masuk ke Universitas di umurnya yang masih sangat muda adalah seseorang dari jurusan fisika bernama Regulus. Regulus adalah jenius dalam segala hal, dia belajar dengan cepat dan setiap kali dia mempelajari sesuatu, dia tidak akan melupakannya dengan mudah. Meski dikatakan jenius, Regulus sangat gampang bersosialisasi dan lingkup pergaulannya sangat luas.

Jurusan olahraga mengirimkan empat profil sebagai kandidat. Tenma, Dohko, El Cid, dan Yato. Semua pemuda dengan perbedaan kebangsaan tersebut adalah tipe orang yang Cuma bisa fokus pada satu hal. Setidaknya Tenma dan Dohko seperti itu, impulsif. Kalau Yato dan El Cid masih bisa diajak untuk berhenti sebentar dan merunut pikiran.

Untuk jurusan administrasi adalah orang-orang dengan pembawaan tenang dan tipe bertanggung jawab. Gadis cantik berambut ungu bernama Sasha dan seorang pemuda pirang setia kawan bernama Shion. Bisa juga dibilang kalau keduanya adalah tipe keibuan dan kebapakan karena suka mengurus orang lain.

Sisanya adalah para mahasiswa theologi. Dua kandidat terakhir, Asmita dan Manigoldo. Asmita masih bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok taat beragama, cocok dengan jurusan yang diambilnya, entah kalau Manigoldo yang dari gaya berpakaiannya sudah seperti preman itu, tidak jelas kenapa dan bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke jurusan ini.

Selain mahasiswa, ada juga kandidat dari para dosen. Rektor Universitas S sekaligus dosen administrasi, Sage; Dosen kesenian, Hakurei; dan dosen Olahraga, Sisyphus. Mereka adalah dosen terbaik dari berbagai segi, terutama sebagai sosok orang dewasa ideal, menurut hasil polling para mahasiswanya.

Nah, tidak peduli dari jurusan atau fakultas apa, mahasiswa atau dosen, kisah dan benang merah mereka saling berkaitan meski hanya terbatas dunia sempit kampus, entah A dengan B, atau A dengan Z. Pembahasannya hanyalah bagaimana cara mereka mengurai benang tersebut, yang tadinya kusut menjadi lurus, perlahan dan hati-hati ataukah dengan kasar tak peduli benang tersebut akan putus atau tidak.

Tidak peduli cara apa yang mereka lakukan, yang namanya manusia dan interaksi mereka itu… menarik.

**(First Chapter : Introduction) e-n-d**

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Hello, I am Julie. What do you think about this new story?

Oke, maafkan saya yang lagi keminggris. Jadi pada intinya fanfic ini adalah rangkaian cerpen yang mengambil setting ala anak kuliahan. Chapter satu ini Cuma latar belakang tentang tokoh-tokohnya aja sih, walau intinya ga jauh beda. Cuma pengenalan mereka makhluk mana gitu aja.

Well, chapter dua sudah in progress. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini dan nantikan chapter berikutnya.

Thank You

5 May 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


	2. Chapter 2

**Kampus**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya_ © _Kurumada Masami_

_Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas_ © _Teshirogi Shiori_

Minos x Albafica. Slash. Alternate Universe (College Students' Life). (Possibility of) Out of Character.

Special thanks to : Saint-Chimaira, Vania Vanilla, and _**you!**_

# # #

Second Chapter : Perdebatan Mengenai Mereka

# # #

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Albafica dan Minos? Dua orang yang berstatus mahasiswa di Universitas S itu terkenal untuk alasan-alasan yang nyaris serupa namun tak sama. Keduanya dikenal sebagai makhluk rupawan. Albafica cantik dan Minos tampan. Tapi Albafica lebih terkenal lagi sebagai mawar berduri dan Minos sebagai buaya darat. Namun, ada satu hal yang paling dikenal masyarakat Universitas S mengenai mereka. Bahwa mereka terlibat hubungan yang membingungkan antara benci dan cinta. Atau lebih tepatnya benci dan cinta secara sepihak.

Keduanya bertemu saat masih sama-sama mengenakan seragam TK berwarna biru. Ya, Albafica memang bukan perempuan meski wajahnya bisa mengalahkan kecantikan perempuan mana saja. Sedangkan Minos adalah bocah lelaki badung yang suka mengganggu anak yang disukainya. Banyak saksi mata menyaksikan kejatuhan Minos di hadapan Albafica, bagaimana bocah cilik _tak _polos mulai menyukai Albafica dan bagaimana bocah judes dengan harga diri selangit menolak mentah-mentah Minos dengan satu tamparan telak.

Jarang rasanya melihat keduanya di tempat yang berbeda, lebih karena Minos selalu mengekori Albafica. Alasan lain; entah bagaimana takdir telah memutuskan agar kedua insan tersebut selalu berada pada satu tempat yang sama, satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan sekarang satu Universitas. Mungkin pengecualian bagi pemilihan jurusan mereka. Ketika mereka berdiri berjejer –Albafica tak pernah suka mereka dibilang _bersisian-_, kontrasnya akan terlihat jelas dimana Albafica diam seribu bahasa sementara Minos sibuk berorasi entah tentang apa.

TAPI! -sebuah kata bersuku t-a-p-i ditulis dengan huruf balok dan diakhiri tanda seru- adalah sebuah kata yang menengahi hubungan mereka. Albafica selalu bilang, "Apa maksud kalian aku naksir Minos? Yang ada aku benci sekali dengannya!" [TAPI!] tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh marah ketika Minos mulai datang menganggunya dan membiarkan si pria berambut perak berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Minos, dia selalu bilang, "Kalian tanya hubunganku dengan Albafica? Kami saling mencintai," sambil cengengesan yang diikuti pukulan dari Albafica, [TAPI!] Minos masih terlihat suka main perempuan dan malah tak pernah main tangan ke Albafica.

"Itu pasti karena dia benar-benar menyukai Albafica," komentar Aiacos, teman satu jurusan Minos.

Rhadamantys membalik halaman buku undang-undang hukum ketika menggumamkan, "Aku tidak yakin. Bukannya itu karena Minos trauma pernah dihajar Albafica ya," tanpa tanda tanya. Pria pendiam dan bermuka masam itu memang mengenal Minos dan Albafica dari kecil. Satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu bertahan di samping orang-orang eksentrik seperti Minos dan Albafica.

Rhadamantys juga satu dari sekian yang tidak mau ikut campur urusan Mawar Berduri dengan Buaya Darat. Setiap ada yang bertanya bagaimana sesungguhnya hubungan Minos dan Albafica, Rhadamantys hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sebuah jawaban netral untuk pertanyaan yang mengarah.

Kapan hari teman sejurusan Albafica –namanya Kardia, kalau tidak salah- sempat mengikutkan diri dalam debat kusir mengenai hubungan Minos dan Albafica. Heboh sendiri di kantin bersama dengan Aiacos sementara Rhadamantys duduk diam menikmati bacaannya.

"Albafica itu kalau ada kuliah di gedung tiga pasti mukanya jadi lecek banget," kata Kardia. "Soalnya tiap ke gedung tiga pasti ketemu sama Minos."

Gedung tiga, laboratorium bersama jurusan Botani dengan jurusan Fisika, letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan jurusan Hukum. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, peluang pertemuan Albafica dengan Minos pun semakin besar. Malah menurut kesaksian orang-orang, peluang itu adalah seratus persen bulat pasti terjadi. Entah takdir telah berkata atau Minos saja yang menjadi stalker.

Rhadamantys menjadikan pilihan kedua sebagai jawaban [yang dia simpan sendiri dalam hati].

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja seorang mahasiswa jurusan Fisika yang kebetulan sedang mencari makan siang di kantin jurusan Hukum, Kardia mengenalkan bocah tersebut dengan nama Regulus, ikut bergabung. Pemuda yang sering menjadi partner Kardia dan Albafica dalam tugas gabungan antar jurusan itu cukup tertarik dengan perkembangan hubungan pasangan paling tenar di Universitas. Namanya juga anak muda, segala sesuatunya selalu terasa mengundang, meski pun itu adalah [yang biasanya] gosip picisan antar mahasiswa perempuan.

"Terakhir kulihat kak Minos dan kak Albafica, mereka lagi jalan bareng di _mall_," ujar Regulus. Diragukan dan tidak dipercaya kebenarannya.

Albafica dan Minos memang [sangat] mudah menarik perhatian, apalagi kalau sedang berjejeran. [TAPI!] ada sebuah kata mustahil menggantung ketika membayangkan mereka berdua berjejeran –ada yang menambahkan dalam imajinasi bahwa mereka berdua bergandengan lengan- dengan tenang dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Regulus, sebaiknya jangan pake pemilihan kata 'jalan bareng' deh," protes Kardia, membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya ketika menyebutkan "jalan bareng". "Nggak ada yang bisa ngebayangin," jelasnya.

"Tapi mereka emang lagi jalan bareng!" Regulus kukuh dengan ucapannya. "Tanya saja Pak Sisyphus, dia juga lihat!"

Gempar –dalam ungkapan hiperbola-. Kardia mendelik tak percaya dan Aiacos tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya sedangkan Rhadamantys dengan tenang mengisi jawaban soal sebuah pertanyaan mengenai hukum pidana. Kalau sudah membawa nama dosen olahraga paling disegani tersebut, siapa pun jadi percaya. Mau tak mau.

Selama ini baik Kardia mau pun Aiacos selalu berkata kalau Minos dan Albafica cocok jadi pasangan, tapi mereka hanya sekedar bercanda. Pasalnya cinta itu buta, tapi mereka yakin Albafica tidak akan terbutakan oleh wajah Minos sampai mau dijadikan kekasih si Buaya Darat. Demi nama rektor Universitas S, Albafica itu makhluk paling judes seantero kampus, kalau dia sampai jadi pacar Minos...,

"Kita bisa gagal skripsi," ujar Kardia dan Aiacos berbarengan.

Karena dunia kiamat terlalu berlebihan. Tapi gagal skripsi adalah seolah dunia kiamat bagi para mahasiswa –mungkin. Rangkumannya, dampaknya mengerikan.

_Tapi kita tidak mungkin gagal skripsi Cuma gara-gara itu_, batin Rhadamantys. Secara personal, dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau tiba-tiba Albafica takhluk pada Minos, yang ada malah sebaliknya. Terdengar aneh baginya yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih –mau tidak mau dan secara tidak langsung- menjadi pengamat dalam hubungan Minos-Albafica.

Intinya, selain Regulus, semua memegang keyakinan 'TIDAK PERCAYA' ditulis dengan huruf besar semua.

# # #

Minos memandangi layar ponselnya.

Mengabaikan para wanita yang mengerumuni dan suara nyanyian dalam ruang karaoke, menunggu benda itu bergetar menandakan pesan masuk, atau –lebih bagus lagi- panggilan masuk, dan berharap nama Albafica akan berkedip di atasnya.

Yang Minos ketahui tidak mungkin terjadi.

Minos menghela nafas dan menyender pada bantalan sofa. Sebenarnya dia cukup sadar diri bahwa Albafica benar-benar, sangat tidak mau, sama sekali, hanya dalam mimpinya akan menelepon. Bekas merah masih terasa sakit di perutnya, bekas pukulan si cantik kemarin malam setelah dengan berani mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan –demi nama rektor Universitas S, CUMA sebuah sentuhan singkat antara dua bibir- dari Albafica.

Mungkin kalau Rhadamantys tahu, Minos bisa langsung ditertawakan terbahak-bahak kemudian diberitahu, "Kesempatanmu sudah habis, Minos!".

Ya, berakhir sudah hubungannya dengan Albafica –meski tak ada sebuah hubungan untuk diakhiri. Cintanya yang selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan tak akan pernah sampai. Duh, Minos benci galau!

Minos memandangi layar ponselnya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk. Mengabaikan seorang wanita yang bergelayut dan bermain-main dengan helai peraknya, menatap sebal pada nama Rhadamantys yang menghancurkan secercah harapannya, kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah berjalan keluar dari ruangan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang mengarah padanya.

"Apa?" ujar Minos kasar pada Rhadamantys di seberang sana.

"Ada yang bilang kau kencan dengan Albafica kemarin. Benar?"

Minos menyisir poninya ke belakang. "Wah, senang sekali kalau benar terjadi," jawaban 'tidak' dalam bentuk sarkastik.

Minos dapat mendengar Rhadamantys menghela nafas di ujung sana dan suara _high-five _samar.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Minos heran.

"Lupakan!" kata Rhadamantys cepat. "Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minos melirik ke dalam ruang karaoke dari kaca pintu. Sebenarnya dia malas ikut kuliah, tapi _hang-out _dengan orang-orang dalam ruangan tersebut membuatnya makin malas.

"Ikut deh," jawab Minos. "Sampai ketemu di kampus."

Minos memutus panggilan dengan Rhadamantys tersebut dan mulai berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal pada orang-orang dalam ruangan karaoke.

_Tep!_

Tiba-tiba Minos berhenti berjalan sejenak –dia teringat sesuatu. Sial! Dia lupa kalau hari ini Albafica ada kuliah di gedung tiga. Hatinya tidak siap dan Minos benci galau.

# # #

Begitu Albafica datang, suasana langsung suram di sekitar meja tempat Rhadamantys, Aiacos, Kardia, dan Regulus berkumpul. Wajah cantik Albafica jauh lebih judes dari biasanya, jelas kentara kalau dia sedang marah. Tidak ada yang berani bicara.

Untuk kasus Rhadamantys, dia malas berbicara.

Albafica sendiri mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan tidak sabar. Samar dia melirik kanan kiri mencari sekelebat perak yang tumben-tumbennya tidak hadir. Albafica bukan sekedar marah terhadap kejadian kemarin. Dia murka! Pria itu sudah tidak butuh toleransi Albafica. Duh, Albafica memang benci pada Minos, sampai ingin rasanya menenggelamkan yang bersangkutan ke teluk.

"Ah, itu Minos," perkataan Aiacos membuat Albafica menoleh ke arah pukul tiga.

Benar, itu Minos! Rambut perak, cek. Para wanita menoleh, cek. Albafica merengut, cek. Sudah pasti Minos. Oh, hanya saja sepertinya hari ini Minos sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin tersenyum dan menggoda Albafica. Wajahnya galau seolah masa depannya sudah pasti suram.

"Kenapa sih si Minos," ungkapan penasaran Kardia tersebut mendapat sebuah lirikan tajam dari Albafica.

Albafica berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Minos. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, membuat para penonton berdebar-debar penasaran, tak sabar menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan tenar di hadapan mereka.

_Duk!_

Seharusnya mereka tahu tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang romantis. Albafica baru saja menendang perut Minos, tepat pada bagian yang ditinjunya kemarin. Minos langsung membungkuk memegangi perutnya kesakitan –Minos pikir dia bakal pingsan-, hatinya benar-benar sakit dalam artian literal dan harfiah.

"Itu karena kau sudah berani menciumku tanpa ijin," kata Albafica sebelum berjalan meninggalkan lokasi.

Beberapa orang bengong. Lho, kalau diberi ijin berarti boleh dong?

**(Second Chapter : Perdebatan Mengenai Mereka) e-n-d**

**To Be Continued**

03 June 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


	3. Chapter 3

**Kampus**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya_ © _Kurumada Masami_

_Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas_ © _Teshirogi Shiori_

Kardia x Degel. Alternate Universe (College Students' Life). (Possibility of) Out of Character.

# # #

Third Chapter : Sebuah Cerita Pendek

# # #

Kardia memandang bosan pada ruangan putih rumah sakit dan beraroma antiseptik yang menyengat. Bertopang dagu, kaki mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan lantai, Kardia melirik detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Padahal Kardia pikir dia sudah datang terlambat untuk pemeriksaan, tapi dokternya –dokter _intern _Kardia yang baru- tak kunjung datang juga setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Selamat siang. Kardia-_san_?"

_Akhirnya_, batin Kardia sembari memutar matanya.

Kardia berdiri dari kursinya, berbalik dan menatap dokternya –seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut hijau panjang dikuncir, memakai kacamata, mengenakan jubah putih khas dokter, dan bermata _emerald_. Kardia dapat melihat warna _emerald _tersebut mengintip dari balik kelopak mata dan kacamata si dokter.

"Perkenalkan, saya Degel yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab Anda. Mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya," dokter Degel berkata, mengulurkan tangannya.

Kardia menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi kemudian dia tersentak dan menjabat tangan tersebut.

"Salam kenal juga, Degel. Kau boleh panggil aku Kardia saja, semua orang memanggilku begitu, dan tidak perlu terlalu sopan, semua orang bicara apa adanya padaku," ujar Kardia, sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak-gerak selagi dia berbicara.

Kardia memperhatikan ada sekelebat kilatan jenaka dari tatapan Degel saat melihatnya berbicara. Itu membuatnya tersenyum, sungguh. Setelah melakukan sedikit basa-basi, dengan sedikit godaan dari sisi Kardia, akhirnya pemeriksaan tersebut masuk dalam intinya, bagian yang paling tidak disukai Kardia saat melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kardia-_san_," ujar Degel, diprotes oleh Kardia agar memanggilnya tanpa _suffix_. "Anda yakin tidak mau menjalani operasi?"

Kardia tersenyum. "Aku sudah tingkat tiga, sebentar lagi skripsi. Kalau aku memutuskan untuk menjalani operasi sekarang, berapa banyak waktuku yang akan tersita? Aku lebih memilih menikmati hidupku daripada menunggu vonis di rumah sakit."

Degel menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Degel.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pasti me-, _apa_?" Kardia tidak menyangka bahwa ada dokter yang tidak memberikan perlawanan terhadap ketidak mauannya menjalani operasi.

Degel mengangguk. "Kami, dokter, tidak memaksa pasien untuk menghadapi operasi yang beresiko. Kalau Kardia-_san _tidak mau, kami tidak seharusnya memaksa. Meski mungkin memang kesempatan Anda untuk bertahan hidup setelah dioperasi akan lebih panjang."

Kali ini Degel-lah yang ditatap Kardia dengan bengong. Degel juga menatap balik Kardia dengan tatapan kosong, tepatnya sebuah tatapan tanpa maksud –ya, benar-benar kosong.

"Oh," ujar Kardia saat tersadar dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata. "Apakah kau lulusan Universitas S?"

Mata Degel menyipit. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kardia mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudah lama aku pulang pergi rumah sakit, tempat ini sudah jadi semacam rumah kedua bagiku," katanya. "Banyak lulusan Universitas S yang bekerja di sini. Kan rumah sakit ini juga afiliasi Universitas S."

"Kau tahu banyak," gumam sang dokter muda. "Sesungguhnya aku juga sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang Kardia-_san_," aku Degel.

Ekspresi Kardia mencerah, diisi rasa terkejut dan penasaran. "Benarkah? Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar tentangku?" Kardia cukup percaya diri bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang akan dibicarakan buruk oleh orang lain, kalau pun ada yang bicara buruk tentangnya, Kardia tidak peduli.

Degel tersenyum samar. "Sayangnya itu harus menunggu lain waktu. Masih ada pasien lain yang harus saya temui sekarang," ujarnya, mulai membereskan berkas-berkasnya di meja.

Kardia langsung bersandar pada kursinya dengan kecewa, menggerutu sendirian.

"Tapi kurasa kita bisa membuat janji pribadi untuk lain waktu," Degel berkata saat melewati Kardia, meletakkan sebuah kertas di atas meja sebelum berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ucapan Degel membuat Kardia melongo dan hanya menatap kartu yang ditinggalkan sang dokter berkacamata dengan mulut ternganga. Seolah memastikan bahwa dia tidak bermimpi, Kardia menampar pipinya dan mencubiti lengannya sendiri.

_Sakit! _Batinnya

Dengan sebuah senyum yang terkembang lebar, Kardia meraih kartu di atas meja dan memperhatikannya seolah sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah benda sakral tak ternilai harganya. Ternyata kartu tersebut adalah kartu nama Degel, lengkap dengan nomer pribadi tambahan di sisi belakangnya.

Sebenarnya Kardia ingin bersorak, namun dia hanya menciumi kartu tersebut dengan bahagia. Dia –Kardia- benar-benar senang bisa berkenalan dengan Degel.

# # #

Pertemuan kedua Kardia dan Degel mengambil waktu sebulan kemudian dan bertempat di gedung kedokteran Universitas S.

Memang beberapa kali Kardia dan Degel saling menelepon, namun pertemuan mereka kali ini bukanlah hal yang mereka berdua rencanakan. Degel sedang berada di jurusan farmasi untuk mengecek beberapa racikan obat yang baru, sedangkan Kardia sedang menemani Albafica untuk mencari dosen genetika mereka.

"Ah, selamat siang, Kardia-_san_," sapa Degel. "Apa yang sedang Kardia-_san_ lakukan di sini?"

Hari itu sang pemuda berambut hijau tidak sedang mengenakan kacamatanya, membuat Kardia bisa menatap jelas kedua bola matanya yang beriris _emerald_, membuatnya terpesona. Kemudian Kardia merasakan sebuah tusukan di pinggangnya, Albafica yang mencoba menyadarkannya ke alam nyata.

"Se-selamat siang juga, Degel," Kardia berbicara dengan sedikit tergagap, otaknya masih didominasi oleh bias warna hijau mata Degel. "Aku sedang mengantar temanku." Ditunjuknya Albafica yang membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada Degel.

Albafica dan Degel saling bersalaman. Sebagai penonton dari samping, Kardia melihat keduanya seolah sedang melihat lukisan. Ada semacam aura tertentu yang membuat Degel dan Albafica sedikit mirip.

"Kardia," panggil Albafica. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau meninggalkanku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dari sini," lanjutnya.

Kardia mengangguk dan berdiri diam di tempatnya sampai sosok Albafica tak lagi terlihat oleh matanya. Degel masih berada di dekatnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Kardia pada Degel.

Degel menoleh ke arah Kardia. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Jam praktekku di rumah sakit baru saja berakhir," lanjutnya sembari memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu mau pergi bersamaku?" Kardia menawarkan tanpa banyak berpikir, malah sepertinya pemuda itu tidak sempat memikirkan tawarannya barusan, membiarkannya terlontar begitu saja. "Kau berjanji akan memberitahuku mengenai komentar orang-orang tentang diriku," ujarnya beralasan.

Degel berjalan menjauhi Kardia tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mengira tawarannya ditolak, Kardia mendesah dan memasukkan tangannya ke celana dengan sedikit gusar. Namun di luar dugaannya, Degel berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, Kardia-_san_," panggilnya. "Aku menjanjikanmu sebuah cerita."

Wajah muram kecewa Kardia segera digantikan oleh sebuah cengiran lebar.

Pemuda itu bahagia.

# # #

Kardia tidak pernah menyukai cara Degel memanggilnya, 'Kardia-_san_' begitulah. Padahal umur sang dokter lebih tua dari pada Kardia, Kardia heran kenapa Degel selalu bersikap terlalu sopan padanya. Setiap dokter yang dikenal Kardia selalu bisa bersikap akrab dengannya kecuali Degel, pemuda berambut hijau itu selalu terkesan menjaga jarak.

Tapi, Kardia menyukai Degel.

Mungkin karena menjaga jarak, ketika Degel menguliahi Kardia mengenai pentingnya menjaga kesehatan, Kardia tidak merasa sebal. Lalu, Degel tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan operasi seperti dokter-dokternya sebelumnya. Yang terakhir, Degel selalu jujur padanya.

Atau itulah yang dipikirkan Kardia sebelum dia mencuri dengar obrolan Degel dengan kolega sang pemuda berkacamata, Unity dan Defteros.

"Tidakkah kau pikir keadaan Kardia sudah mengkhawatirkan?" Unity berujar. "Kalau tidak segera melakukan operasi, jangankan skripsi, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga semester depan." Dokter praktek di bagian UGD tersebut berdecak.

Defteros menyesap kopinya. "Aku setuju dengan Unity," timpalnya. "Kau kurang tegas dalam menghadapi Kardia, Degel. Padahal tidak biasanya kau begini."

Terdengar Degel yang menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya gusar. "Aku juga tahu bahwa keadaannya semakin memburuk dan tidak ada jalan lain selain operasi!"

Kardia, yang tengah berdiri di balik tembok, merapatkan jaketnya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menyengat dadanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba mencari cara pendekatan yang berbeda dengan yang sudah dilakukan dokter-dokter lainnya, aku ingin dia luluh dan memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi dengan keinginannya sendiri," kata-kata inilah yang telak menaikkan amarah Kardia.

Seharusnya Kardia tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh gampang terpancing emosi. Seharusnya Kardia juga tahu bahwa Degel tidak bermaksud buruk dan hanya mencoba yang bisa dia lakukan demi kebaikan Kardia. _Seharusnya_ Kardia juga tahu bahwa tidak baik untuk tubuhnya ketika dia mulai emosional.

Tapi Kardia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya sakit dan nyeri, badannya serasa terbakar, dan nafasnya mulai tersengal. Dia mengalami serangan. Tubuhnya segera jatuh ke lantai dan spontan melipat tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Beruntung dia sedang berada di rumah sakit hingga bantuan segera datang. Kemudian di saat terakhir sebelum Kardia kehilangan kesadarannya, dia dapat melihat wajah panik dan khawatir Degel.

_Apakah dengan begini, ketika aku memang harus mati, dia akan terus mengingat cerita kebersamaan kami yang pendek ini?_

**(Third Chapter : Sebuah Cerita Pendek) e-n-d**

**To Be Continued**

19 August 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
